


I’m Your Loyal Servant

by Aiizaph



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Cannon divergence?, Drabble, First- Person, First- Person bcz I felt like it, Gen, I’ve Actually Only Read One Issue of The Comics, Not Beta Read, The only comic issue I’ve read is #47, Wow this turned into a slight vent REAL quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiizaph/pseuds/Aiizaph
Summary: Dib struggles with his life of constant isolation. He’s doing fine on his own, but he knows he could be doing so much better.Zim notices his slight behavioural changes and decides to investigate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I’m Your Loyal Servant

If I had told myself in the past what I’d become, I wouldn’t believe me.

Things just never come easy and you have to fight to get them. I tried fighting. It didn’t work. But I kept insisting. Yet, it still didn’t work. No one believed in me. Honestly, I wanted to make them, but the fights were exhausting and they were too adamant. I gave up fighting long ago.

I suscepted to their beliefs while keeping my own as my own secret. People stopped bothering me then. But no one would even turn to me. No talking. No bonding. No eye contact. Nothing. Just completely ignored.

Then what do you do? Go back to your life of abusive arguments that took everything out of you for days on end? Or live a life of peace, with no one to care for you?

I didn’t want to tax my energy, so I kept to my life of solitude. It’s not like I didn’t live like that before. But some days, it felt terribly lonely. Like you just want to tell someone about the 98% you achieved on your test when your average is 95.65%. Or rant about how you got an 83.2% score because question 157 part G(2) (h.) was poorly worded. But it didn’t matter. I learned to deal with everything myself. No one wanted me. No one would get me.

But someone did want me.

My one sworn enemy saw my change in behaviour and decided to ask some questions. Normally, I wouldn’t answer, but with no one else to turn to, I let minimum truth come through, confining the amount of information I gave. Day by day, more and more frequently he asked more and more questions. I answered more and more truthfully. My nemesis seemed like my friend.

He smiled, and offered me to come over to his base of operations. Why not? There, he discussed his plans to use mind controlled pets to overtake their owners. 

And I helped.

But his little robot companion threw a fit when he found out what we were doing. It hindered our progress and the plan was a failure. The alien had scolded his robot, but he didn’t listen. Looking back on what I’d done, it didn’t feel wrong… It felt like I was righting a wrong. And in some twisted way… It was fun. So I offered to fix his robot. If he couldn’t do it, I could.

Over time, I helped more and more but I couldn’t help feeling belittled at times by his superior technology, and in a way, I wanted to be more like him. I’ve seen an alternate me who had survived and fused with a PAK before. I’ve even almost been taken over by his own PAK. I wanted more, and he complied.

Now, I truly am a force to be reckoned with. I have weapons, knowledge, and prowess no others do. I’m the first of my kind. A human- alien hybrid. I had successfully fused with the PAK with no issues. My personality and his blended into its own unique character. I had become what I had once fought. 

I am Zib. And I’ll do anything to better the plans of Zim in a heartbeat. No one will stop him, even if it costs my life. They can try to stop me now and try to undo the damage they did to me. But I’ve gone beyond the point of no return. 

I am Zib, I am Zim’s loyal servant, and GIR’s caretaker and repairman. I’m here to aid Zim in his plans to take over the earth. If you try to get in the way, you better have the gut to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: Dib gets sad bcz he’s either got no friends or fights with ppl. Zim sees he’s sad and trusts him enough to be in his lab. Dib is angsty so he helps Zim. Then he slaps a PAK on his head, turns into Zib, and becomes Zim’s assistant.


End file.
